1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling device, controlling system and controlling method, and in particularly to controlling device, controlling system and controlling method of an indoor electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, people always need to configure one or more indoor electronic apparatus inside of a house to adjust and keep circumstance conditions of the house in a most comfortable status.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of remote control for a related art indoor electronic apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, user can configure an air conditioner 11, a heat recover ventilator (HRV) 12 and an air circulator 13 inside of the house. The air conditioner 11 generates and delivers cold air/hot air to adjust indoor temperature, the HRV 12 exchanges indoor and outdoor air, and the air circulator 13 keeps balance of temperature around whole area.
However, the above mentioned indoor electronic apparatus are usually operated independently. For example, in FIG. 1, the air conditioner 11 can only be operated via an air conditioner remote control 110, the HRV 12 can only be operated via an HRV remote control 120, and the air circulator 13 can only be operated via an air circulator remote control 130. In other words, user is not permitted to control all indoor electronic apparatus through a single control interface directly.
Besides, current operation procedure of the indoor electronic apparatus is complicated. User should feel the air him or herself, and then operates the indoor electronic apparatus according to his or her own sensitivity, it may cause the uncertainty of the current operation procedure. Furthermore, the current operation procedure needs to adjust the working mode of the indoor electronic apparatus according to the sensitivity manually and continually (for example, adjusting temperature degree or airflow of the HRV 12) to keep the circumstance conditions in the most comfortable status. As a result, user may cause abrupt change of air quantity around the whole area and waste energy because of the inconvenience and the unfamiliarity about the current operation procedure.